


Taking the Next Step

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Derek is a Girl, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the comment fic I started here:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2635685/chapters/5883008">here</a></p>
<p>Tara Hale (girl!Derek) has been rescued from the Calaveras clan and reunited with her Pack at the Ariel Conservation Preserve in Oregon run by Lydia Martin.  A bond formed between Tara, Lydia and Scott and Tara's ready to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcjennjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/gifts).



Tara groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she stared at her sister’s closet. “You don’t have anything here,” she lamented. “Not a damn thing.”

“Well, you can’t raid Cora’s closet, you’re bustier than she is,” Laura teased, bumping Tara’s shoulder with her own. “And I have plenty of things, you’re just being too picky.”

“It’s an important occasion,” Tara protested. 

Laura just laughed and gave her sister a hug. “Okay, let’s look again and we’ll find something fantastic,” she said. 

Two hours later, Tara sat nervously in the bathroom while Laura helped her with her hair and makeup. Stiles and Allison had taken the rest of the residents of the Ariel Conservation Preserve out camping in the forests around the conservation. Laura would join them as soon as she finished helping her sister get ready, leaving her alone with just Lydia (the owner of the conservation) and Scott.

“I feel silly,” Tara muttered when she looked at herself in the mirror. Laura and trimmed and styled her hair in a sleek, chin length bob and did her makeup to coordinate with the dark green shirtdress Tara had chosen.

“You look lovely, little sis,” Laura replied, adjusting the collar of Tara’s dress to hide the brand on the side of Tara’s neck. 

It had been six months since Tara had been rescued from the Calaveras Clan and taken to the Ariel Conversation to be reunited with her pack. Covered in bruises and full of wolfsbane, it had taken her a while to recover, to work up to the reunion. And during her adjustment period, Lydia and Scott had been right there every step. It hadn’t taken long for a bond to form, timid at first, but once Tara had opened herself up, it had flourished.

Tara failed at flirting, as Laura had not so helpfully pointed out. She had no idea how to get things to go to the next level. Laura and Cora had helped her form a plan - a quiet dinner on the back patio where Tara could proclaim her intentions, so to speak.

“Dinner’s ready?” Tara murmured as she stood and smoothed her dress.

“I’m going to get it all set up and light the candles before I go,” Laura confirmed. “Shoes or no shoes?”

“No shoes,” Tara said, frowning. “Um … thanks, Laura, for helping.”

“That’s what big sisters are for,” Laura said. “Just be prepared to tell me, Cora, Erica, Isaac and Boyd about it tomorrow.”

Tara blushed bright red and resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip. “Maybe,” she mumbled, giving her sister a playful shove.

“Wait about ten minutes before getting Lydia and Scott,” Laura said. “That’s about how much time I’ll need to get everything set up.”

Tara nodded and watched her sister leave the room before spending the next ten minutes pacing her bedroom. Back and forth, back and forth, silently counting out the seconds and minutes, desperately trying not to panic.

She finally padded downstairs and found Lydia and Scott in the living room, Lydia snuggled next to Scott as she read one of the trashy romance novels that only Scott and Tara knew she read.

“Well now, don’t you look cute.” Lydia set her book down and smiled at Tara.

“You look really pretty,” Scott commented.

“Thanks,” Tara mumbled nervously. 

“Why aren’t you out with the rest of your pack?” Lydia stood and moved to stand in front of Tara. “What are you planning?”

“Come out to the back with me?” Tara asked instead of answering Lydia’s question. “Both of you?”

Scott nodded and stood next to Lydia, taking her hand in his. “Sure, we’ll come outside with you.”

The three of them made their way through what was lovingly called ‘the big house’ out to the back patio, which had been lit with a multitude of candles and fairy lights strung all over the pergola covering the patio. There was a small french bistro table set with a white lace tablecloth and three chairs, three plates of dinner and three glasses of wine.

“Okay then.” Lydia nodded and moved towards the table, letting Scott hold her chair for her.

Scott raced around the table and held Tara’s chair for her as well.

“This is fancy,” Scott commented.

“Like someone’s trying to make a statement,” Lydia said knowingly, glancing over at Tara.

“Let’s just eat, shall we?” Tara mumbled as she put her napkin in her lap. At least the food and wine would give her time to relax, to work up to what she wanted to say.

Lydia and Scott shared a smile, but let the matter go for the moment, making small talk with Tara as they ate dinner. They both knew it would take some coaxing to get whatever it was out of Tara.

When dinner was done, Tara downed the rest of her wine and looked over at Scott and Lydia. “So,” she murmured. “The reason for the dinner.”

“Yes,” Lydia replied softly.

“It’s partially a thank you,” Tara continued, biting her lip. 

“Partially,” Scott urged gently. “What’s the other part?”

Tara tapped the table for a couple of minutes with her fingernails. “There’s something between us, the three of us,” she whispered. “I … I can feel it.”

Scott smiled and reached over, resting his hand on top of Tara’s. “We can too,” he murmured.

“We didn’t expect this quite so soon,” Lydia admitted. “I figured it would be at least a year before you did any sort of declaration of your intentions.” She rested her hand on Tara’s other hand, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Tara’s cheek.

Scott leaned over and kissed Tara’s other cheek. “We go at your speed, Tara,” he whispered.

“‘m not going very fast,” Tara mumbled.

“And that’s okay.” Lydia squeezed Tara’s hand gently. “Why don’t we clean up here, blow out the candles and see where things take us?”

“I like the sound of that,” Tara admitted.

The three of them stood and began to clear the table. Scott blew out all the candles and they carried all the dishes into the kitchen to do later. Tara hesitated near the doorway to the kitchen, watching Lydia and Scott carefully.

“All right,” Lydia said gently. “What do you want to do now, Tara? This is your show, your speed.”

“Maybe we can go upstairs,” Tara suggested.

“My room does have a California King sized bed,” Lydia said.

“With a really awesome mattress,” Scott added with a nod. “But only if you wanna.”

“I want to,” Tara said, glad Lydia and Scott knew what she wanted and could say it for her.

“Perfect,” Lydia said, turning the lights off and leading the way upstairs. Scott reached out for Tara’s hand and the two of them followed Lydia up the stairs to Lydia’s bedroom.

Tara had been in Lydia’s bedroom before; her first week at the Preserve, she’d spent it in a rollaway bed in Lydia’s room while she’d healed from her wounds. The room was all done in soft maplewood and white and lilac. It had a very calming effect on her.

“Scott, help me turn the bed down?” Lydia said, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“Sure,” Scott replied, releasing Tara’s hand so he could help Lydia turn the bed down. He turned back around and smiled at Scott. “We don’t bite, you know.”

“You do sometimes,” Lydia teased. “And Tara could if she wanted to.”

Tara blushed bright red, but nodded shyly. “I could,” she mumbled.

“But you won’t,” Lydia said knowingly. “Remember, Tara, this is your show, your speed. Did you want to lay with us?”

“I’d like that very much,” Tara said after a couple of minutes.

“Progress,” Scott teased gently. “Here’s the next big question - clothes or no clothes?”

“There is no wrong answer here,” Lydia added.

“Well, I’ve seen most of Scott,” Tara replied with a wink.

“He does like to go without shirts a lot,” Lydia agreed. “Again, the decision is yours, Tara.”

“I think,” Tara started, “I’d like to feel your skin.”

Lydia crossed the room and pulled Tara down for a sweet, chaste kiss. “Okay,” she said. “Come on.”

Tara suddenly found herself the sole focus of both Lydia and Scott’s attention. Lydia’s fingers nimbly undid the buttons of her dress and Lydia pushed it off Tara’s shoulders, exposing the black bra and panty set Laura had coerced her into wearing.

Scott gave a low whistle. “Nice,” he said, stepping back so he could tug his t-shirt and shorts off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

“Well, now I’m overdressed,” Lydia said. She didn’t even hesitate, just tugged her dress over her head and tossed it into the hamper. “We’ve made it this far. You wanted skin and this is skin.”

“Think this is about all I’m ready for right now,” Tara admitted. 

“‘s fine,” Scott said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the brand on Tara’s neck.

Tara shivered at the feel of Scott’s lips on her skin. She stepped away from Lydia and Scott and slowly crawled into Lydia’s bed, laying down in the center of the mattress. “You’re right Scott, this mattress is awesome,” she said.

Scott laughed and ran towards the bed, leaping onto the mattress and rolling over so he was pressed up against her left side.

“Wolves,” Lydia commented fondly as she moved around to the right side of the bed and crawled in, scooting over so she was pressed against Tara’s right side. She reached out and rested her hand on Tara’s left hip, thumb running rhythmically over Tara’s hipbone.

Scott reached over and rested his hand on Tara’s right hipbone, copying Lydia’s movements.

“I can do this every night, right?” Tara mumbled softly, clearly enjoying the attention from Lydia and Scott.

“Every night,” Scott said, kissing Tara’s bare shoulder.

“And we’ll work up to more,” Tara said.

“I can be very, very patient,” Lydia said, throwing a leg over Tara’s and curling in close. “It’ll be a learning experience for Scott.”

“Hey,” Scott protested.

Tara giggled a bit and snuggled down into the bed, letting Scott tug the covers up over the three of them. “You did wait six months,” she commented. “So that’s something.”

“And I’ll wait longer,” Scott promised. “As long as you want.” He kissed her shoulder again and tucked his head on her shoulder, eyes drifting closed.

Tara let the gentle touches from from Scott and Lydia lull her to sleep. She knew that now that the door had opened, that she’d made that first step, the rest of the journey would go much quicker. Her life was finally starting to turn around. She had her freedom, her pack and now … she had love.


End file.
